


The thoughtless boy who walked down the corridor

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small boy walks out of the 165th room.What is he doing?He doesn't know.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Kudos: 65





	The thoughtless boy who walked down the corridor

A boy walked down the corridor. 

What corridor? 

He doesn't know. 

A nurse walked past his weak, frail, slowly moving body.   
Was that even a nurse? 

They're too bland and monotone to be noticed.   
They all are boring. 

The boy continued to walk with an IV dripping next to him, following his steps steadily. 

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care anyways. It's the same old bland hospital with the same employment and the same disgustingly bitter medicine.   
No matter how far he went, no matter how much he lied, no matter how often he tried to run away he always ended up in that damned hospital bed. 

What day is it actually?   
How old is he? 

He forgot.   
He didn't need to know anyway, there's no one who would celebrate the birth of a monster. 

Where actually is he? 

He doesn't know, the nurses wouldn't tell him. 

Why is he alive?   
Does he deserve to be alive? 

He doesn't know. 

He doesn't know. 

He doesn't know. 

Because he stopped thinking, he stopped thinking so he wouldn't torture himself. 

In the end that didn't work right? 

He doesn't know. 

What he does know is that someone, someone important to him, promised.

Promised what? 

Ah, he can't remember. 

Whom did he promise? 

He doesn't know. 

What he does know is that that person had really stunning, almost golden, eyes. 

The boy continues to walk. 

His purple locks bounce in the air whenever he steps forward. 

Purple? 

What's that? 

He doesn't know. 

He forgot. 

Was it the medication? 

He doesn't know. 

The boy continues to walk. 

220

221

222

223

224

Ah, is that room important to him? 

He doesn't know, he enters anyways. 

Yellow piercing kind eyes look up to him. 

“Good morning Ouma."  
Shuichi smiled.

The lonely boy remembers him. 

That's the day Shuichi woke up and Kokichi started to hope again. 

There's no way he'd admit that though.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I kinda liked this one-shot enough to post it here on ao3 as well,,
> 
> I will try to update the time-loop fic soon,,,, I have something big for it in mind and it will be a little difficult to pull off so please bear with me!


End file.
